Thirty Kisses
by SweetFaith06
Summary: A bunch of cute and semi depressing Willie x Maggie drabbles from the LJ community 30 kisses.
1. Cradle Me to Sleep

**Title:** Cradle Me to Sleep

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #22 Cradle

Maggie wept within the expanse of her hands as she sat curled up on her cot, her inner turmoil raging away as she thought about how much she hated being dirty, how much she disliked the food she was forced to eat, and how much she despised Barnabas Collins for forcing her to be his bride. She never asked for this life, but now that she was condemned to rot away in her cell unless she complied, she felt that she had no other choice but to give in.

This very admission alone caused her to cry harder, her sobs wracking her slender form as she buried her face in her pillow and willed herself to die. At least that way she could see Mama, again...

"Maggie? What in God's name are you doin'?"

Gasping, the dark-haired beauty shot up from her pillow in utter astonishment, a frown immediately gracing her lips upon spotting her only link to the outside world standing there idly before her. "What do you want, Willie?" she demanded, subconsciously grasping at her blanket as she shrank slightly back. "I-I'm not hungry, nor do I think I'll ever be, so you can just go ahead and tell Barnabas that I'd rather die than eat!"

"Aw, c'mon, Maggie, don't say such things" Willie pleaded, holding out the tray of food within his hands as a peace offering. "Ya know that I don't wantcha to die, right? Just eat it and we'll both be better off."

"Ha...a wonderful joke, Willie" Maggie whispered, pausing in order to wipe away at a lone tear trailing down her cheek. "I'll never escape here, so there's no use in trying to raise my spirits with ridiculous bouts of false hope."

Willie opened his mouth in order to argue, only to shut it and bow his head forward in utter despair. She was right, yet he was far too afraid to admit that.

Just when he was about to turn and head back upstairs, however, Maggie called to him pitifully from her cot, "Willie...um...I-I know that this sounds completely awkward and all, but could you possibly cradle me until I fall asleep? Pop always used to do it to me when I was a kid and...well...it always soothed my fears and made me feel as if I could do anything."

Willie's eyes briefly reflected the fear over touching the woman that Barnabas desired, yet he damned the consequences and approached the lovely brunette on unsteady legs.

Scooting over on her cot so that she could make room for her sandy-haired companion, Maggie willingly went into the astounded Willie Loomis' lap and wrapped her arms securely about his slender waist, his heart pounding fiercely within his bosom due to the intoxicating sensations running through his body at just merely her touch.

Although she hadn't been allowed to bathe since her capture, Maggie was still quite beautiful and alluring to the senses, her smooth skin brushing against his own like pure silk as she snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed.

The tears on her face were now gone, but Willie could still feel her shiver every now and then from the after-affects of her sobbing. Placing his chin on her head, the sandy-haired young man began to rock her back and forth, marveling at the steady rising and falling of her bosom against his own as she breathed.

Before long, Willie glanced down upon Maggie's beautiful features and realized that she was asleep, his movements careful and steady as he gingerly (yet reluctantly) disengaged himself from her warm embrace and tip-toed back over toward the bolted door.

As he opened it, however, a soft "thank you" reached his ears and he smiled, regarding Maggie with warm eyes as he shut the door behind him and whispered a soft "sure" in return.

**A/N:** Okaaay, hopefully that didn't suck, but it was my first attempt at an all-out fluffy story, so yeah…hopefully it wasn't too bad. :) Somebody else should definitely join 30kisses so that we can have a Dark Shadows take over:-P PLEASE R&R!


	2. October

**Title:** October

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #10

Willie suddenly ceased in polishing the candlestick that he held within his shaking grasp, his eyes dark and somnolent as it suddenly occurred to him what day it was: October 10th, 1968, the anniversary of Maggie Evans' death...the death that _he_ had helped cause. Sure, it wasn't like he had been the initial cause, yet he still felt responsible for the beauty's end since he had refused to help her escape.

How selfish he had been! He'd refused Maggie's bribe of jewels and, even more enticing still, her offer for him to run away with her, yet his fear of the man - no, _thing_ downstairs had gotten in the way of his love for her.

_'Wait...did I just admit to myself that I loved her?'_ Willie wondered, biting his lip as he sorrowfully bowed his head. _'Yes'_ he decided, _'I _**_did_**_ love her, but now it's too late to tell her how I feel...it's too late to save her.'_

Little did he know, his dark-haired beauty was locked away at Wyndcliffe thinking similar thoughts...


	3. Dressed In Chains

**Title:** Dressed In Chains

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #13 Extended Chain

DON'T OWN IT!

Willie eagerly dove under the thin and scratchy blankets to his bed after chaining Barnabas into his coffin, as per the vampire's request. It was all apart of his overseer's latest scheme to save the victims whom had so viciously met their end, yet the sandy-haired young man could honestly harbor no complaints.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, however, the distant sound of metal clinking against metal caused him to shoot up in bed as if he were attached to a spring.

"Wh-who's there?" he choked, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. "B-Barnabas? That you?"

His bedroom door slowly creaked open in answer, a slim, creamy-white leg making its grand entrance and causing Willie to immediately deduct that it most certainly was _not_ Barnabas.

"M-Maggie?" he wheezed, his eyes widening as the lovely brunette emerged bedecked in nothing but..._chains?_ "Maggie!" he exclaimed, covering his hands with his eyes. "W-what the hell're you doin' with Barnabas' chains? Those're supposed ta keep 'im in his coffin!"

Surprisingly, Maggie didn't answer him, Willie shrinking back in his covers as the dark-haired beauty approached him with what appeared to be a feral look in her eyes.

Now yes, in normal cases Willie most certainly _would_ have enjoyed this, yet he couldn't get over the fact that Maggie was wearing _chains,_ of all things and...well...how the chains over her breasts amazingly didn't reveal a hint of what laid beneath.

Before Willie could further contemplate this, however, Maggie mounted his bed and slid into his lap, wrapping her slim arms about his neck before pleading wantonly within his ear, "Make love to me, Willie...I am _yours."_

The sandy-haired blonde opened his mouth to argue, yet Maggie began to fan several butterfly kisses along his cheek, neck and chest, his resolve rapidly dissolving as her lips made their mark all the way up to his chin. She was now looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes, so who was he to deny her of her innermost desires?

Leaning in so that Maggie's lips were only mere inches from his own, Willie tangled his fingers within her hair and pushed her face forward so that-

_"Willie!"_

The man in question immediately looked up, stunned that he was in bed, but Maggie was nowhere in sight. "Oh...B-Barnabas" he choked, giving his overseer a sheepish look. "Did I sleep in, again?"

The dark-haired gentleman scowled, his look alone saying it all. "You've been doing this now for the past week" he pointed out, his face reflecting his utmost agitation. "Make sure that it doesn't happen, again!"

Willie bowed his head, hardly able to keep a wistful smile from spreading across his lips as he did so. "Yes, sir."


	4. Overflow

**Title:** Overflow

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #27 Overflow

It was an overflow of desire and longing that held Willie by the throat, his olive-green eyes taking in the image of Maggie sitting there spread out on her bed through her glass double doors. Her doe-brown gaze was cast up despondently toward the ceiling, her right arm swung neatly across her bosom while the left supported her lovely head.

Swallowing, Willie felt his Adam's apple bob in anticipation, his fingers sweaty and slick as he pushed her bedroom doors open without another moment's hesitation.

Maggie regarded him with curious eyes as he entered, her rosy lips forming into a delicate 'o' as she tried to make sense of why he was there. Although she had no memory of her kidnapping, she couldn't quite come up with the reason as to why Willie would be concerned for her well-being.

Rising, she went to him, yet the reflection of longing within his eyes made her gasp.

Finally unable to take the tension any longer, Willie threw away all reasonable sense of restraint and crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, his fingers weaving almost painfully within Maggie's soft hair so that she couldn't get away from him. Willie had already made that mistake once, and he wasn't about to do it, again.


	5. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Title:** The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #21 Violence

"We're leaving..._right_ now!"

"What? But Willie, I-"

_"NOW!"_

Stunned, Maggie dazedly allowed Willie to lead her frantically out of Josette's room and down the stairs and into the foyer, her eyes briefly locking with his as he silently pleaded with her not to ask any questions.

Biting her lip, Maggie followed Willie outside of the Old House and into the cool night air, a chill seeping through her slim form as a clap of thunder sounded overhead and left several ribbons of lightning in its wake.

"Willie" she pleaded, a sob now making its way into her voice, "_please_ tell me what's going on...I'm _scared!"_

"As you should be" a deep, foreboding voice interrupted from behind. "I suppose that dear Willie has already informed you of my plans?"

Maggie gasped, slipping closer to Willie before grasping at his arm in fright. "What is Barnabas talking about, Willie?" she demanded, trembling in spite of wanting to appear brave. "Why is he staring at me like that?"

Willie opened his mouth to explain, only to immediately think better of it, seizing Maggie by the wrist before wrenching her around and forcing her into a sprint. "C'mon!" he urged, giving her a frantic tug. "Faster, Maggie, _faster!"_

"Willie, I can't!" she moaned, "I _can't!"_

"You _must!"_

Now sobbing freely, Maggie allowed herself the privilege of glancing back over her shoulder, only to witness a large bat swooping toward them at top speed. Screaming, the dark-haired beauty quickened her pace, desperately trying to stay on her feet as she and Willie tripped over several rocks and jutting tree roots.

Before long, the couple found themselves at a familiar ledge, Maggie release garbled cry once she spotted the crashing waves below.

"We're on Widow's Hill!" she exclaimed, trembling as she clung to Willie in fright. "What are we going to do?"

"What any normal human being would do..._give up"_ Barnabas returned coldly from abaft, thus causing the pair to cry out. Noticing the fiery look in his servant's eyes, he continued, "Did you actually think you could save her from me, Willie? That you could prolong the inevitable and allow her to see the light of a new day? You're not God, you know."

"Well neither are you!" Willie spat, wedging himself in-between Maggie and his overseer so that he could no longer harm her. "If you touch her, Barnabas, I _swear_ you'll be sorry!"

_"Oh?"_ The vampire released a cruel, sadistic laugh, lunging forward so that he now had the naive young man by the throat. Squeezing the poor blonde's windpipe he continued, "I am waiting for my moment of regret, dear Willie, but alas, it appears that it is _you_ who is sorry."

"Stop, _please!"_ Maggie begged, molten tears streaming down along her cheeks like wax. "I'll do anything...just _please_ don't hurt him!"

_"Anything?"_ Dropping Willie down to the ground like a deadweight, Barnabas eyed the beautiful young creature before him with a newfound interest, holding out his hand before agreeing, "Since you have requested the boy's life be spared, I now have no other choice but to end yours. This is the sacrifice that you have so foolishly made, so now you must abide by it."

"Then...I accept" Maggie whispered, bowing her head as Willie frantically rushed over to her side.

"Please don't do this, Maggie...you don't know what you're sayin'!" he pleaded, shaking her by the arm so that she'd look at him. "I was goin' through all this trouble to save you, _not_ me!"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, fondly touching his cheek. "I thank you for the sacrifice you tried to make, but now I must make mine." Turning to her captor she bowed her head, acknowledging softly, "I am ready, Barnabas."

_"NO!"_

Before either of them could protest, Willie had already leapt up and onto the ledge of the cliff, his voice hysterical as he hollered over the crashing waves below, "This is how it ends, Barnabas! My life for Maggie's...I refuse to accept any other option!"

"Willie, _no!"_ Maggie screeched, reaching out for him in one last attempt at changing his mind from such rash behavior.

Taking her by the chin, Willie placed a quick desirous kiss upon her lips, stunning both her and Barnabas as he then turned and dove off the edge and into the tempestuous sea below.

_"WILLIE!"_

Dropping down and to her knees, Maggie sobbed hysterically within the security of her hands, finding it to be absolutely hard to believe that she'd never realized that there actually _was_ someone out there who loved her more than life, itself. Alas, it was now far too late to amend the misdoings of her foolish heart.


	6. The Gift

**Title:** The Gift

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #20 The Road Home

"Hurry, now...get on inside."

Maggie paused, glancing from Willie to the Evans' cottage and then back to him, again. "Why did you save me?" she demanded. "You said you couldn't before, but now..."

"I changed my mind, _alright?"_ Willie growled, clearly troubled and embarrassed by her questioning.

"Willie..." Maggie reached out to him, turning his face to hers so that he was now forced to gaze into her eyes. Gasping upon her sudden discovery, she exclaimed, "Oh...you're _crying!"_

"Am not." Wiping his cheeks with his sleeves Willie immediately turned his back to her, urging irritably, "Go on, will ya? Your Pop'll be delighted to see ya, again."

"And I him" Maggie agreed, "but something's wrong here, and I'm _not_ leaving until I know what it is."

Willie snorted. "Damn, you don't give up, do ya?" Jamming his hands into his pockets he turned and regarded her with pained eyes, revealing softly under his breath, "But then again, I guess that's what I love aboutcha so much."

Maggie gasped. "Willie..."

"Please stop" he begged, running his hand anxiously through his greasy mop of hair. "I-I've gotta, go, so I-"

_"Wait"_ Maggie interrupted, suddenly seizing his hands within her own and holding them tightly, pleadingly.

Willie swallowed, staving off tears as the woman whom had single-handedly haunted him since the very beginning placed her lips gently against his own, her arms slipping about his neck as she gained courage and only deepened their kiss.

Willie was falling, drowning, spinning out of control, a tremendous burst of heat spreading within his chest as he released a pitiful moan into Maggie's open mouth and began to sob like a lovelorn fool.

He would never tell her, yet because of his treason to Barnabas he knew that he was destined to die...


	7. Mistaken Identity

**Title:** Mistaken Identity Part 1

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #9 Dash

_'I can't let him hurt her...after Maggie it surely won't stop - there'll be Vicki, David, and then that Burke Devlin. __**God**__, I wish I wasn't such a cowardly rat..."_

Groaning, Willie continued to creep alongside the Evans' cottage, his heart pounding like a boxing glove within his chest as he envisioned Maggie's expression when he'd tell her.

_'She'll laugh at me'_ he thought, miserably shaking his head. _'Maybe I can't do this...__**no**__, I've __**got**__ to. Better she laugh at me than die!'_

With this thought as the main drive behind his actions, Willie approached the glass double doors to Maggie's bedroom and placed his hands upon either knob, his flesh prickling the moment he overheard a twig snap from behind.

_'What the...?'_

"HALT! Take another step and we'll shoot!"

Panicking, Willie abandoned the task at hand and took off for his car as fast as his gangly legs would carry him, the sound of bullets whizzing past his speeding form causing his mouth to run dry as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his back.

And then another, and another, and ano-

Collapsing, Willie coughed up globules of plasma, rivulets of scarlet dribbling past his lips and down his chin as he cast his blurry gaze up toward the stars and moon above.

_"Sorry, Maggie...I...I tried"_ he wheezed, unshed tears forming along his lashes as he allowed his head to drop down languidly against the earth, his essence faint and fleeting as he slipped away into the unknown.

**To be continued…**


	8. Mistaken Identity Part 2

**Title:** Mistaken Identity Part 2

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #3 Jolt

Maggie continued to sit by Willie's bed in the hospital, her finger tapping against her upper lip as she tried her damndest to figure out why on earth her memory hadn't returned yet. After all, Willie _had_ been the declared kidnapper since he had fallen for the police's trap, so why wasn't everything finally falling into place?

Dr. Woodard and Julia Hoffman had both surmised that she'd at long last be out of the woods, but they were wrong - Maggie had never felt so lost in her entire life!

Frowning, the young beauty studied the way Willie's chest gently rose and fell along with his shallow breathing, the medicinal tubes embedded in either wrist making her subconsciously wince due to the thought of how much pain must have been involved in putting them there.

But then..._no._ Willie had felt no pain since he had entered a coma right on the spot. It was no wonder, either, what with the fact that his back had been riddled with five bullets from the policemen's trusty rifles. The _real_ miracle was that the poor fool had actually survived, yet Maggie kept telling herself that he deserved a long and drawn-out punishment for whatever heinous misdoings he had committed against her.

Leaning forward in her seat, Maggie ignored the jangling of her jewelry and touched Willie's hand, somehow hoping that through physical contact she could remember exactly what had happened.

She stayed like this for quite some time, yet once she made a move to pull away she suddenly received a splitting headache.

Grasping at her throbbing temples, Maggie doubled over in her seat and groaned, a terrifying image of Barnabas Collins suddenly flashing out across her mind's eye like a beacon of sheer evil. Within this dream-like sequence he began chasing her, yet Willie was attempting to stop him.

_Willie..._

"You're not the kidnapper" Maggie suddenly whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "You tried to save me, and now...oh, _God!"_

Collapsing atop Willie's slim form - yet careful enough not to harm him - Maggie sobbed into the crook of his neck and stroked his scraggly cheek, her lips placing several quick kisses of gratitude along his neck and jaw line as she fondly interlocked her hand in his and heaved a shaky sigh.

"You tried to save me" she whispered, holding him close, "and for that I am forever indebted to you."

Although Willie didn't verbally respond, she could've sworn she saw him smile...


	9. Gardenias

**Title:** Gardenias

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #11Gardenias

When she smiled it was enough to light up an entire room, her beauty always reeling her company in and entrapping them within her enchanting spell. The dark glistening of her eyes sparkled when she laughed and the faint dimples in her cheeks would appear, never failing to leave him completely breathless.

What he loved most about her, however, was the mere fact that she always smelled of gardenias; such a fitting scent for a frail, beautiful woman such as herself.

At night he would lie awake thinking - _dreaming_ about her, only to awaken knowing that she would never be his. Her interests were always elsewhere, falling upon the lucky shoulders of the suave and more intelligent men amidst the higher wrung of society. He knew that he'd never stand a chance against such competition, yet that never stopped him from trying.

One night she actually came to him, yet it was to inquire about what he'd think if she married her long-time beau. Heart-broken and sullen, he had said for her to follow her heart, her lips falling upon his own amidst a moment of utmost gratitude. She had then departed in order to announce the glorious news, the young man pausing before directing his dejected gaze upon a wilting vase of gardenias...

**To be continued…**


	10. An Unexpected Surprise

**Title:** An Unexpected Surprise

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #4 Our distance and that person

Willie watched from outside Maggie's bedroom doors as she continued to make out the invitations to her wedding, his heart heavy and molten like lead within his chest as he realized that it wasn't her wedding to _him,_ but to Joe Haskell.

Pressing his palms longingly against the glass, the sandy-haired blonde felt himself rapping against the slick surface before he could even stop himself, his throat forming into a tight knot when Maggie looked up from her work and smiled.

"Willie…hello!" she greeted, her smile only widening as she opened her French doors and gestured him inside. "Come in, won't you? I never got to stop by the Old House for the visit I promised Barnabas, so is that why you're here?"

"Uh…no" Willie admitted, swallowing heavily. "I, uh…well, uh…I-I just wanted ta talk to ya, is all."

"Oh…well sure" Maggie agreed, giving an amiable shrug of the shoulders as she turned toward her bedroom door and smiled. "Shall we go into the living room?"

Willie immediately shook his head. "N-no, no, what I gotta say won't take up too much a' your time, so there's no need."

"Oh…well alright" Maggie acknowledged, motioning for him to speak. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um…t-ta ask ya, actually" the blonde anxiously corrected, his hands shaking as he jammed them into his pants pockets. "I-i-if there was somethin' good playin'…uh…w-wouldja maybe consider goin' ta the movies with me, or somethin'?"

Maggie faltered at this unexpected request, her eyes flitting to the floor as she returned, "Well…I-I don't think that Joe would like that too much."

"Did I sound like I was askin' Joe?" Willie shot back with a confidence that highly surprised both Maggie and himself. "You're a big girl, Maggie Evans, and I'm askin' _you,_ so will ya go or not?"

"No."

Willie felt as if he'd been burned. "N-_no?"_

_"No"_ Maggie reiterated, by this point rather annoyed. "To be perfectly honest, I'd much rather go out to dinner – didn't I ever tell you that I'm not much of a movie-goer?"

Willie balked. "Uh…w-what? Y-y-ya mean…you'll go?"

"Well sure! Does that surprise you?"

"Uh…um…no" the blonde lied, feeling his cheeks flush with pleasure as Maggie laughed softly. "I-I just thought ya said Joe wouldn't like it, is all."

Maggie smirked before linking her arm in his, her tone full of jest as she returned warmly into his ear, "Joe doesn't have to know."

**A/N:** Ha, like THAT would happen…but this is MY drabble, so therefore it can! Yay! lol


	11. Take Your Medicine

**Title:** Take Your Medicine

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #28 Wada Calcium CD3 (pill)

"What are these?"

"Huh?" Willie looked up from his dusting and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, those're just some stupid pills that the doc wants me ta take, but I don't bother. Way too much effort, ya know?"

Maggie still had her back turned to him, but the way she held her shoulders suggested that something was running through her crafty mind. With a smirk, the waitress spun about on her heel and stalked over to Willie with purpose, his eyes wide and full of surprise as she pulled him in for a deep and searing kiss. More surprising still was when he felt her tongue slip gently into his mouth, along with…a _pill?_

Slowly withdrawing her lips from his, Maggie looked up into his eyes before chiding, "Take your medicine, Willie."

**A/N:** Ha, bet medicine time will officially be Willie's favorite time of the day – yay for completing another one. :-P


	12. Red

**Title:** Red

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #29 Red

Ever since Willie met her he loved the color red – she made him forget all about the mere fact that it was the revolting hue of blood. When he was with her, nothing else seemed to matter, including the ever-vengeful vampire constantly at his throat.

What he loved the most about red, however, was that it was the color of her hair. Although it was mostly tangled and gnarled due to her constantly living in the cell in the basement, Willie still loved to watch it fall about her shoulders and glow like that of the rising sun.

At night, when the dream of her ever looking at him in a different way would fade away into nothingness, Willie would feel the red of his heart beating and telling him that she would never be his.


	13. Downfall of the Invincible

**Title:** Downfall of the Invincible

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #16 Invincible; unrivaled

There was once a time when Willie Loomis felt absolutely invincible and completely unrivaled by anyone else in the world, and that was when he worked side by side with Jason McGuire. Together the dastardly duo would con and swindle numerous unfortunate souls out of their hard-earned paychecks, each time growing more and more daring with their heists.

When they arrived in Collinsport, however, things immediately began to change. The ever-beautiful Maggie Evans caught Willie's eye with her simple charm and caustic sarcasm, yet her rejection of him time and time again felt far worse than getting thrown in the slammer any day.

Willie couldn't quite explain what was going on within his weary shell of a body, but with each passing moment he felt himself growing more and more unsure of his abilities in both conning and women. He knew deep-down that it was all because of Maggie, but he would _never_ own up to the fact that a woman had single-handedly defeated his pride.


	14. Sharing Secrets

**Title:** Sharing Secrets

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #14 Radio-Cassette Player

After Maggie had finally relented to being Willie's friend, the two had begun spending quite a lot of time with one another with the hopes of becoming better acquainted. Maggie had suggested the 'brilliant' idea of sharing something with each other that no one else was sure to know, but more surprising still was the fact that Willie had actually agreed to go along with it.

He had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Maggie was secretly a hopeless romantic that was most likely the biggest bookworm to ever hit Collinsport, yet he wasn't so sure as to what she would think of _his_ little confession.

Unearthing a small tape cassette player from within his jacket pocket, Willie then explained to his curious onlooker, "I know that this'll sound awful odd an' all, Maggie, but back in my conning days with Jason, we made a 'Long Lost Tape' of The Beatles with the hopes a' earnin' a buck or two."

Maggie threw her head back in a delighted laugh before teasing, "What, and you boys actually had folks fooled with your rip-off tape? People must be a whole lot dimmer around here than I actually thought!"

Willie smirked, yet he modestly shrugged his shoulders in response. "Yeah, believe it or not, we _did_ fool 'em, but why don'tcha just listen to it an' see for yourself?"

"Alright, shoot" Maggie agreed, leaning in toward the blonde as he dutifully switched the cassette player to the 'on' position.

When the music began playing, the young beauty started to laugh – who _doesn't_ when they first hear "Yellow Submarine"? – but after a few moments, Maggie couldn't help but freeze, her dark eyes softening as she turned to Willie with a new and amazed look within their glittering depths.

"Your voice" she began, by now completely enthralled, "it's…_lovely."_

Willie released a loud and boisterous laugh at this remark, only to immediately realize that she was being sincere. "Wait a minute" he began, completely floored, "y-you're actually _serious?"_

"Well of course I am! Why on earth would I lie about a thing like that?" Maggie demanded, considerably offended by his insinuation of her inability to tell the truth. "By this point in our friendship, Willie, you should know that if I say it, I _mean_ it!"

"Oh…ok… I-I mean…_wow"_ the servant mumbled, his cheeks now a delicate rosy hue. "Who woulda thunk it that some stupid heist would make ya think I'm actually good at somethin'?"

Maggie smirked. "Willie, I actually think that you're probably pretty good at _two_ things…"

"Yeah?"

Before he could stop her, she had already pulled him in for a sweet and tender kiss, his mind whirring a mile a minute as he felt himself melting into the softness and beauty that was Maggie Evans.

Just when Willie was about to deepen the kiss, however, Maggie pulled away with a pleasant smirk upon her face before returning smugly, "Yep, I was right! You _are_ good at two things!"

**A/N:** Oh, the fluff, the _fluff!_ It BURNS!!! lol


	15. A Stolen Kiss

**Title:** A Stolen Kiss

**Pairing:** Willie Loomis/Maggie Evans

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Theme:** #30 Kiss

The kiss was warm, soft, and uplifting all at once, Willie's heart soaring with each tender touch and caress that he and Maggie happened to share.

It wasn't until Willie felt the stinging slap that he finally came back to reality, a small grin coming to his lips as he inwardly thanked his grandpa for telling him to go for what he wanted.


End file.
